Ichigo's Quest through the Multiverse
by SaurusRock625
Summary: At the end of the Winter War, Ichigo manages to inflict a lethal blow onto Aizen, forcing him and his army to retreat. But Ichigo is arrested by the Gotei 13 and turned against by the majority of his friends and family. After half a year in prison, Ichigo is approached by a man named Paradox. Watch as he travels through the multiverse to put an end to Aizen, once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

_**This particular story was inspired by two stories from Authors who I follow. Those stories being Harry Potter: Dimensional Traveler by God of the Challenge, and The Multiverse Travels of Ben 10 by Mace sheperd. So if you haven't read their stories yet, what're you waiting for? Go over to their profiles, and check out their content!**_

_***I don't own Bleach, or any other franchise used in this story. But if I did, Ichigo would have sent his father to therapy to get him some serious help, because that man is not right in the head.***_

* * *

_**Worlds to be Traversed: Ben 10 Omniverse, Teen Titans, Digimon World Dawn & Dusk, Dragon Ball Z, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show, Pokémon X & Y, Power Rangers Wild Force, Chaotic, Xiaolin Showdown, and back to Bleach. (More may be added as the story progresses.)**_

* * *

_**An Imprisoned Hero Rises like a Phoenix**_

* * *

In the most impenetrable part of the Soul Society prison, a single person remains in the center of a room with very little light coming through a small, barred window. This individual is a seventeen year old young man with long, spiky strawberry blonde hair that changes to black as it gets closer to the roots, and two bangs framing his sharp, masculine face. His body is built like a deity, having muscles the likes of which people only DREAM of getting in their lifetime. And he got them through hard work and dedication as well as near constant combat with powerful enemies. His skin used to be tan, but has turned pale due to being kept in the darkness for so long. His eyes are closed, so we can't tell what color they are, but one thing is certain, they would show great wisdom and power if they were open.

His whole body is covered in special seals that prevent him from using the awesome power he has. Which is rather unfortunate, when you learn who he is.

For this man is Ichigo Kurosaki: the Hero of the Winter War and Aizen's killer.

Now, I know what you're thinking: 'why is a hero like Ichigo being treated worse than a hardened criminal?'. And if that's not what you're thinking, then I'm sorry for guessing wrong.

You see, the thing is, Ichigo was betrayed by most of those closest to him. Including some of his family. How did this come to be? Well, it all started a little after the end of the Winter War. Ichigo had just performed the Final Getsuga Tensho against Aizen, who at the time was powered up immensely by the Hogyoku to a level that put him on par with a God. However, while Aizen was defeated and the war ended, he wasn't killed by the final attack. He was heavily wounded and the Hogyoku inside his body was destroyed by Ichigo's last attack, forcing him and the remains of his Arrancar army to retreat to Hueco Mundo. However, using the Final Getsuga Tensho severely weakened Ichigo to the point where he was powerless to stop his fellow Soul Reapers from arresting him and throwing him in the slammer.

Apparently, a new Central 46 came into power during the war and got it in their heads that Ichigo had become too powerful and would turn that power against the Soul Society. So in their 'infinite wisdom', they decided to have him imprisoned for life with his powers sealed off.

And at his trial, almost all of his friends and family had the gall to betray him as though he was nothing but a plague on their lives. Rukia, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Chad, Uryu, Urahara, the Vizards, even his own father. They all turned on him and allowed him to be sealed and locked away in solitary confinement for the rest of his natural life. And then his afterlife.

The seals developed by Mayuri with the help of Urahara are indeed very powerful, but they aren't strong enough to contain all of Ichigo's power. They were enough to lower him to the power level of a Fourth Seat soldier, but that's about it. Even then, it's enough so that Ichigo always takes one hell of a beating whenever he's confronted by some of the stronger inmates. He's gotten away with bruises, fractures, lacerations, ruptured organs, and broken bones more times than he can count. It's gotten so bad that the Captain of 4th Division, the Medical Squad, makes very frequent visits to make sure Ichigo is okay.

And while there are many who would rather have him die in prison, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki chief among them, one glare from Captain Retsu Unohana was more than enough to silence any protests. Even from the Head Captain. Hey, powerful the old man may be, but even he knows better than to scorn a woman. After all, it's like they say.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

The gentle captain's presence had always made Ichigo's imprisonment a slight bit more bearable. But not enough. Now he lies down as he wishes for welcoming embrace of death.

But he bolted up when a swirling vortex of blue energy opened up in his cell. And in walked someone that Ichigo doesn't recognize.

It's a man with black hair that's gray on the sides and back, gray eyes, and fair skin. He wears a white lab coat with brown and black pouches and gold trim, while underneath that, he wears a brown turtleneck with a white scarf, and a brown vest that has gold buttons and pouches. He has a pair of green tinted goggles around his neck, and has a metal gauntlet on his right hand, while his left has a fingerless glove. He also wears black pants with brown kneepads, and a pair of brown boots with gold straps.

"Ah, here we are." the man announced to himself.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Ichigo asked, keeping his guard up as he stood.

It wasn't easy, considering he'd been sitting in one place for so long in a vain attempt to meditate and enter his inner world. Those seals certainly do their job. Then again, Ichigo isn't certain that Zangetsu and his Inner Hollow even exist anymore. For all intents and purposes, he should have lost his powers after using the Final Getsuga Tensho, and he was ready for that.

"I walked here, of course. It's quite simple." the man replied with a friendly smirk. "I am known as Professor Paradox, and I am what many would call a Time Walker."

"And what does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I traverse time thanks to an incident with a prototype time machine that occurred early on in my life. Now, I can travel through the many dimensions and observe things. And from what I have observed here, it's time for an intervention. You see, Ichigo Kurosaki, I have come here with an offer for you." Paradox explained. "I know that Aizen is not truly defeated. He may have been gravely wounded and forced to retreat, but he will surely recover and strike again once he has. And the only one who can defeat him for good is you, Ichigo."

"Me? But how? I mean, I barely managed to beat him the first time. Not to mention I'm kinda stuck here with my powers sealed away." Ichigo said.

"That actually leads me to the second part of why I am here." Paradox explained.

He snapped his fingers and, to Ichigo's shock, a metal pod the size of a basketball appeared in Paradox's hand. It opened up and Ichigo was momentarily blinded by a bright red light that forced him to shield his eyes, lest he go blind. Of course, many in the Soul Society wouldn't care if he went blind or not. Once the light died down a little, Ichigo cracked open his eyes before they opened completely as he gasped at what he was seeing.

It's a sleek device that looks almost like a wristwatch in a white and red color scheme. It has a square faceplate. The main body of the device is white while the buttons and several lines are a vibrant red. The actual faceplate of the device is black and has two red lines that form an hourglass running along it.

"This device you see before you is what's known as an Omnitrix. A rather powerful piece of level 20 technology from an alien world known as Galvan Prime. It allows the wearer to transform into a number of different extraterrestrial lifeforms that all possess unique and powerful abilities. Originally, there was only one Omnitrix that was created by a Galvan scientist known as Azmuth and later found by a human boy named Ben Tennyson. However, Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo, grew jealous of the power young Benjamin held and built an inferior copy in an attempt to take the original for himself. But in doing so, Albedo became trapped in an inverted clone body of Benjamin and has been trying to find a way to return to normal ever since." Paradox explained.

The red Omnitrix began levitating as it seemed to be drawn to Ichigo. The young man being too stunned to do anything but listen and learn.

"This Omnitrix was meant to be Albedo's latest attempt to return to normal by using it as a base to construct an even greater device. One that he would use in an attempt to destroy Ben Tennyson and all he holds dear once and for all. Whether you accept this device or not, I shall use my power to get you a fair trial and free you from this infernal prison so that you may do what you do best. But should you accept this Omnitrix, I shall also have you travel the Multiverse to gain new powers, allies, and true friends to help you defeat Aizen once and for all. So, what do you say?"

Ichigo pondered on Paradox's words. On the one hand, he could stay here in prison under the charges of simply existing. And on the other hand, Paradox is willing to get him a fair trial and help him become even stronger so that he can defeat Aizen for good. And Ichigo knows that the only way to do that is to kill him. None of the other Captains, retired or otherwise, are strong enough to kill Aizen. Not even in his weakened state.

So with the fires of determination relit in his heart, Ichigo reached for the Omnitrix and allowed it to clamp itself onto his right hand wrist. The device beeped a few times as it became active and registered Ichigo's DNA as the default for this device.

"I accept your offer, Professor. What do I have to do in order to get my trial?" Ichigo asked.

"Leave that to me, young Kurosaki. In the meantime, you will come with me to the ship that shall act as a home for you and anyone else who decides to join you. There you will remain until the time for your trial is at hand, and will also train in the use of your new Omnitrix so that you will be totally prepared for the upcoming battles in the other world." Paradox replied as he explained the situation.

Raising his robotic hand, Paradox opened a swirling blue portal like the one he'd arrived in and getured for Ichigo to follow.

"Come along now. We must be off before the guards arrive." he said.

Ichigo was all too eager to leave that hell known as solitary confinement behind and stepped through the portal without a second thought. Paradox entered not long after and the portal closed behind them just as the guards arrived.

"Quick! Alert the 13 Squad Captains and Leutenants! Prisoner Kurosaki has escaped!" ordered one of the guards.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Thanks a bunch for reading this story, everyone. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, I gotta go and work on some more of my stories, so in the meantime, feel free to beat up the captains of First, Third, Tenth, Eleventh, and Twelvth Division. Bye, y'all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I own none of the franchises used in this story!***_

* * *

_**A New Home and Paradox's Rage**_

* * *

"Ah, here we are."

Ichigo looked around in surprise as he took in his surroundings. The interior of the ship was actually very nice. Very homey rather than being something of a cold and weightless place like he's heard about from those N.A.S.A. reports on television.

"Welcome to your new ship, Ichigo Kurosaki. This ship known as the Omni Carrier is a ship designed and built by Azmuth using the most powerful materials he could get his hands on. Which were quite numerous, might I add." Paradox explained. "Follow me, and I shall give you the grand tour of your new ship, which shall also serve as your home away from home."

Without a hint of hesitation, Ichigo followed the older man throughout the ship as he was given a tour of the place. And since it was made to be both a transport and a home, it was actually very well furnished. Ichigo was shown a lounge with a bar for drinks, a game room that has all the latest gaming devices and games along with a widescreen plasma TV, a bedroom that has a king sized bed that is obviously the master bedroom, several guest rooms, a meeting room with a holo communicator, a cargo hold with his own Captain's Locker for storing valuables, a kitchen and dining area that's surprisingly well stocked, and most importantly, the cockpit where Ichigo will pilot this ship.

"As you can see, this ship has all of the standard amenities and more for your travels through the Multiverse, including several living spaces, a lounge for you and your crew, and a locker for storing valuables. This ship has the speed and maneuverability to outperform any other ship out there while also possessing weapons and shields to rival larger vessels." Paradox said as he and Ichigo stopped at a door with a golden hourglass on it. "And through this door is where you shall be training with your Omnitrix without the fear of possibly damaging or destroying the ship. This room goes by two different names. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and the Room of Spirit and Time. I usually refer to it by the second name because I almost always mispronounce the first one."

"What's so special about this room that makes it a training room anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Quite glad you asked. You see, the interior of the room itself is nothing more than a vast expanse of endless white void. The gravity in that chamber is ten times that of Earth, and the weather patterns can change from freezing cold to blistering heat without warning. As such, the extreme terrain makes it perfect for you to go crazy about your training without the risk of hurting others unintentionally. I must warn you that time moves by much quicker in the Room of Spirit and Time than it does outside of it. While a year may go by within the room, only one day will have passed outside the room."

Paradox turned to leave, once again opening a swirling portal of energy.

"Now, I must be off to get your trial set up. And to clear up a misunderstanding with some of those who turned their backs on you, young Kurosaki." Paradox said as he stepped through the portal.

"Wait! Before you go, tell me, how do I use this thing?" Ichigo asked while pointing at the Omnitrix on his wrist.

"Ah, yes! Terribly sorry, with all that's happened already I completely forgot to explain. Age, I'm afraid." Paradox said whilst lightly slapping himself in the head. "To activate your Omnitrix, you simply need to press two fingers to the faceplate which will cause a hologram wheel that has images of the aliens' faces to appear above it. The wheel will rotate to show the different aliens you have access to, and once you've found the one you want, simply remove your fingers from the faceplate. This will allow it to slide back and allow the core to pop up. Simply press down on the core and you will transform instantaneously."

Once Paradox was done with his explanation, he went through the portal he created and closed it on his way out.

With the professor gone, Ichigo looked around what is now his own ship. He still has a hard time believing that he's out of that prison cell in the Soul Society, but he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. With determination returning to his eyes, Ichigo opened the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and went inside. He's got an alien watch to practice with and he's ready to do whatever it takes to grow strong enough to end Aizen and his plans once and for all.

* * *

_**...With the Central 46…**_

* * *

"**I don't care if you have to search the human world to find him! Just find that fugitive at once! He is to be executed on the spot by whoever finds him!"** yelled a rather fat and ugly member of the Centra 46.

This member is bald with several liverspots on his scalp, a big pointy nose, beady black eyes, cheeks that sag like a bulldog's skin, and appearing to weigh at least five hundred pounds. His breath has the stench of alcohol in it which proves he's a heavy drinker, and his rotting yellow teeth only enforced this fact and further added to his ugliness.

The two Soul Reapers who had reported Ichigo's disappearance merely nodded and Flash Stepped out of that place.

"Really now, if this is how you treat your suborniates, it's a wonder how any of you have yet to be assassinated."

All members of the Central 46 jumped in fright at the voice that suddenly made itself known and turned around to see Paradox standing in the middle of the room. And boy, does he look unamused. But then, who can blame him. I mean, you would be too if you had caught a council like the Central 46, who are supposed to look out for the best interests of everyone in the Soul Society treating its own protectors like garbage. Not to mention all of the dirt he's dug up in regards to what they did to Ichigo.

"Who are you?" asked one of the calmer, and more levelheaded members of the Central 46.

"Ah yes, that is a good question isn't it. I am many things. A man who walks through time. A man who wishes the best for the universe. But most of all, I am a man who is ready to right the wrongs that you have committed against a young man who did no wrong." Paradox answered cryptically.

"**Did no wrong my butt! That punk, Kurosaki, is nothing more than a menace! A mongrel! The illegitimate offspring of a Soul Reaper and one of those filthy Quincies! Not to mention he's part Hollow, the sworn enemies of the Soul Society! He will be destroyed on sight, no questions asked!"** yelled the fat, ugly councilman.

However, his little yell fest was ended quicker than a snake coils its prey as Professor Paradox punched him in the face as hard as he could. This not only broke the councilman's nose, but it also sent a combination of blood, saliva, and rotten yellow teeth that also reeked of alcohol flying. This caused the members of the Central 46 who were near this man to recoil back in obvious disgust. If they're being honest, they hate this guy more than Ichigo due to a number of reasons.

"Now, see here you pretentious pricks," growled Paradox as he glared with seemingly endless hate. "I have had just about enough of corrupt politicians like yourselves thinking yourselves gods and abusing your power to line your own pockets while letting the common people rot away as if they are unimportant! You sentenced Ichigo Kurosaki to eternal imprisonment without so much as a fair trial and took away everything that he held dear! Your reapers may only care for upholding your laws to the letter, but those outside of your little order are sure to rebel and raze this corrupt place to the ground! Now, you are going to set a fair trial for young Kurosaki for two weeks from now, or so help me, some rather unsavory information about your little group of politicians will become known to the public! Got it?"

Fearing for their lives and their reputations, the remaining members of the Central 46 just nodded in response to Paradox's demands while the man himself left in a new portal. He needs to find Ichigo a suitable lawer. Preferably someone that the Central 46 has no sway over.

And he knows just the werecat for the job.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you didn't, I'm sorry that it didn't meet up to your expectations. And I hope to do better in the future. For now, I hope you all have a wonderful day.**_

* * *

_**Worlds Ichigo Will Visit...**_

* * *

_**Ben 10 Omniverse**_

_**Teen Titans**_

_**Digimon World Dawn & Dusk**_

_**Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_

_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show**_

_**Pokemon X & Y**_

_**Power Rangers Wild Force**_

_**Chaotic**_

_**Xiaolin Showdown**_

_**Back to Bleach**_

_**(List is subject to change)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Worlds to be visited…**_

* * *

_**The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride**_

_**Ben 10 Omniverse**_

_**Teen Titans**_

_**Digimon World Dawn & Dusk**_

_**Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Star Wars: Rebels**_

_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show**_

_**Power Rangers Wild Force**_

_**Chaotic**_

_**Xiaolin Showdown**_

_**Back to Bleach**_

* * *

_***I still don't own Bleach, or any of the other franchises used in this story!***_

* * *

_**Court Hearing - Off to the First World!**_

* * *

Sighing tiredly in her apartment as she prepared a kettle of water for tea, Yoruichi Shihoin, the Goddess of Flash as she's often called, couldn't help but think about a certain strawberry blonde Substitute Soul Reaper that was so unfairly imprisoned. She didn't understand why Kisuke and the rest of Ichigo's friends, and even the boy's own father, would just turn on him like they did. It's like their personalities did a complete 180 and Ichigo went from being their best friend to their worst enemy. After that happened, Yoruichi decided to move out of Kisuke's shop and instead got herself a small apartment in a secluded part of Karakura Town.

Living with her are Ururu, the only member of Kisuke's little group besides herself that didn't betray Ichigo in his time of need, along with Ichigo's twin little sisters, Yuzu and Karin. The poor dears no longer felt safe living with their father for fear of him turning on them next since they can also see spirits. Or the possibility of the Central 46 ordering them to be turned into living weapons for the Soul Society.

With such rational fears as those, how could Yoruichi possibly turn the two girls away?

And while Yuzu does indeed handle a majority of the cooking (while teaching her a thing or two about cooking), she and Karin are being trained by Yoruichi in a much safer way than what Kisuke would have done. He'd likely try his half-assed tactic of having them go through Hollowfication to gain their Soul Reaper powers instead of trying a safer route.

She's still gotta give that stupid Hat n' Clogs a good kick in the balls for pulling that stunt on Ichigo.

She smiled fondly as she remembered when she first revealed to him that she's not just a talking house cat. The look on his face when he saw her human form, she almost thought for sure that he would've been like any other hormone driven teenage boy.

That is until he screamed at her to put some clothes on.

She may have teased him about his prudish nature as she was getting dressed at the time, but she was genuinely surprised that Ichigo hadn't taken the opportunity to eye her up like any other boy his age probably would have. And she wasn't lying when she said that she had spent so much time in her cat form that she completely forgot that she's supposed to wear clothes.

Still, over time, as she and Ichigo began to grow and learn together as teacher and student, the werecat began to develop funny feelings for the strawberry blonde Soul Reaper. At first she thought she was just going through a simple schoolgirl crush. After all, Ichigo was quite handsome to her back then. But as she repeatedly witness his selfless nature and his willingness to go through great lengths to protect those precious to him, Yoruichi felt that simple crush grow until it was full blown love.

She had planned on confessing to Ichigo after they defeated Aizen, but after that stunt the new Central 46 pulled with imprisoning Ichigo since they see him as such a threat to their power, she never got that chance.

And ever since that incident, Yoruichi, along with the three children currently in her care, have remained hidden away for fear that the Central 46, or even their ex friends, might turn on them like they did Ichigo. But Yoruichi does have inside help. Soi-Fon and Captain Unohana along with Mayuri's lieutenant Nemu have all agreed to watch over Ichigo and bide their time until they can set him free. Unohana and Nemu act as Ichigo's medics while Soi-Fon gathers information for Yoruichi to use against the Central 46 and to possibly put them out of power.

"Were it so easy." she mumbled to herself.

"Oh, but it is indeed that easy." said a voice Yoruichi doesn't recognize.

She whirled around ready to defend herself and the others if need be, and found herself looking at a strange man dressed as a scientist. Although, she can clearly see that he's not from that deranged lunatic Mayuri's department. In fact, he actually looks quite peaceful despite the swirling blue portal behind him.

"Hello, Miss Shihoin. I am Professor Paradox, and I have come to request your assistance with a legal matter."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at that request. She doesn't usually tell anyone about this, but even when she was the head of the Shihoin clan she studied extensively on legal matters. So one could say that she's qualified to be a lawyer. Only Soi-Fon was ever told about this.

"What sort of legal matters are you talking about?" Yoruichi asked.

"I am attempting to have Ichigo Kurosaki freed from his unjust imprisonment. I managed to get him a trial set up in two weeks from today and require a good lawyer for him, and I know that you are the best one in the business and can gather the appropriate means of proving his innocence and providing information that can turn the tide of the upcoming battle." Paradox explained. "So what do you say? Can I count on you to help Ichigo in his time of need?"

For a moment upon hearing Paradox's reason, Yoruichi's eyes widened. Before they narrowed and she smirked like the cat that ate the canary.

"If it means bringing down those arrogant bastards and bitches on the Central 46 and giving Ichigo back his freedom, then I'm all for it! Just give me the details, and I'll get right to work!"

Paradox reached into the portal behind him and pulled out a rather thick three ring binder, and handed it to the purple haired woman.

"Inside that folder is information that should prove most useful to you, miss Shihoin. I shall see you again in two weeks' time. Ta ta, for now." Paradox said.

Stepping through the portal, the Time Walker left the apartment of the Shihoin woman as he knows that Ichigo's case is in capable hands. As for Yoruichi, she immediately rushed to her room to prepare her emergency lawyer work supplies. She has everything in order except one crucial detail. And that's (to her) her choice of necktie.

Does she want to use the one with light up pineapples? Or perhaps the one with little kitty cats on it? Also light up.

Decisions, decisions…

* * *

_***...With Ichigo…***_

* * *

Paradox arrived on Ichigo's new ship and went straight to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as he knows that his new charge will be training in there. Upon arriving in the Chamber, he found Ichigo training as one of his aliens. The transformation that Ben Tennyson calls Humungousaur. But this version of him is actually quite a bit different.

Humungousaur himself is actually an alien species known as a Vaxasaurian. Native to the planet Terradino, Humungousaur looks like a cross between a human and a dinosaur with features from several different species all in the one alien. When it's Ben who's transformed into Humungousaur, he has hard, brown skin with a beige underbelly, and green eyes to reflect the energy of the Omnitrix he wears. He stands at twelve feet tall, but with his powers, he can grow up to a grand total of sixty feet tall at will. He has a chin that's a little on the big side, and his nostrils are located on his forehead like a Brachiosaurus. He wears a pair of briefs with a white waistband and a green and black sash going down from his left shoulder down to his left side.

Unlike Ben's version of Humungousaur, Ichigo's version, which would have been Albedo's, has darker skin that looks almost brown, creamy white underside, and a red Omnitrix sash across his chest in the opposite direction of Ben's Humungousaur.

Ichigo roared as he threw another punch at one of the rocks that must have appeared in the chamber from a rockslide. The impact caused the stone to shatter on impact, scattering shards of rock and dust. Ichigo looked towards the door to the time chamber and changed back in a flash of red as his Omnitrix timed out.

"Hello Professor. Where've you been?" Ichigo asked.

"I've been out getting a court date set up for your trial, Ichigo. Miss Yoruichi Shihoin will be acting as your lawyer for it." Paradox explained.

"I see. And when exactly is it going to be?" asked Ichigo, glad to know that someone he can trust will be his lawyer.

"It's in two weeks. This will give you ample time to train with the Omnitrix in the Time Chamber. I've slowed down the time flow so that two weeks in the chamber will be equal to half a year before I set the flow of time within this room back to its natural course." Paradox explained.

"Then I'd best get to it. Time's awastin'!"

With that, Ichigo got back to training as Paradox looked on with a proud smile. Something tells him that this is the beginning of a beautiful new history full of twists, turns, and love conflicts.

And he can't wait to see it all unfold!

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Current Poll Question: Do you want me to continue the story request for Mace sheperd, Albino 10 - Battles of Dragonball?**_

_**Yes: 17 votes**_

_**No: 6 votes**_

* * *

_**This poll is still active and will remain so until one of the two choices reaches 50 total votes. Just remember that I AM NOT accepting any votes that are cast through reviews or PMs. So don't forget to vote.**_

_**On a side note, I'm doing some artwork for the first world that Ichigo and Yoruichi are going to visit. Since they'll be visiting the world of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, I've decided to create some artwork depicting them as lions from that franchise. It will be on my DeviantArt gallery by September 21st at the latest, so be sure to check it out. I think you might like what I've done with them.**_

_**Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**_


End file.
